Miami Baby!
by TearsOnMySleeve
Summary: Booth and Bones are going undercover! Thier living in Miami, getting married, and our having a baby. Will this stir up feelings for the two of them? What Bones finally be ready to have an relationship with Booth? Rated M just incase. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Booth's Pov._

"We need you two to go undercover." We were siting in my office with Hacker. He was ogiling Brennan. Bones didn't even seem to notice. She was just playing with her skirt.

"Why?" Bones asked. She's been hesitant to work with me latley. I have no idea why. Hacker smilied.

"I wish you didn't have too ethier, but it's part of the job."

"Come on Bones. You don't like working with me anymore?" She wouldn't even look at me..."Bones, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. So, Hacker. What do we have to go undercover as?"

"An engaged couple. Your getting married because April there is pregnant."

"Do they even love each other?" I asked Hacker. This could acctully be fun.

"Why does my name have to be April?" Bones shuddered.

"Sorry Brennan. I didn't pick the names. Booth of course they love eatch other there just getting married due to the fact her ego is prego-"

"Dude don't say that."

"Why is a person murdering engaged couples?" Bones asked.

"Well, these women are beautiful. The murder which is obviously a man, wants these women to be his. So, he muders the husband."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah... Oh and Brennan your going to have to act like a real pregnant women. You guys ready for this?" Hacker looked worried.

"Of course!" I was exicted. Bones and I getting married? Having a baby? This couldn't get any better... Well, unless it was happening in real life.

"Great. You guys start tommorow. Your going to Mami. You don't need to worry about packing it's been done for you."

"Sweet."

"Yep...Good luck guys."

**What do you guys think so far? Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ange. Can I come in?" I walked into her office. She was feeding her baby girl.

"Sure Booth. What's up?" She's been calling me my real name, since she's had her baby.

"I have to ask you something."

"Okay..."

"It's about Bones."

"Get on with it Booth."

"She's mad at me. Do you know why?"

"No. I didn't even know she was mad at you."

"She is. She doesn't even want to work together anymore."

"Maybe Tessa said something to her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. It could be anything."

"How do I fix it though?"

"You tell me."

"I dont know. That's why I'm asking you."

"This is Brennan were talking about. You know the way to her heart."

"Get her drunk, and then ask her what's wrong?"

"I can't help you out Booth. Only you know what to do. Follow your heart. Good luck in Miami."

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows, Booth. It's probably in the news right now."

"It's an undercover case though. No ones supposed to know."

"You and Bren are bad at keeping secerts. We know alot more then you think."

"That's freaky."

"So is life. You should get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Okay. Bye Angela."

"Bye Booth. Have a safe trip."

"Thanks."

**So, yeah. There you have it. The next chapter will be the on the plane to Miami.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you ever been to Miami before Bones?" We were on a priviate plan to Miami. She smirked but didn't answer.

"I have. It was nice." I told her.

"That's good." She was still grinning. Why was she so happy?

"It's hot there." I stated the obvious.

"Yep."

"How long do you think will be on this case?"

"As long as it takes to catch the murder."

"Well yeah. I meant how long do you think that will take?"

"I don't know."

"Parker said hi."

"Tell him I said hi. Was he upset about you leaving?"

"Nah." We sat in silence as Bones played with her iPhone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, as she looked her from her phone.

"I'm not looking at you any werid way."

"What's your undercover name going to be?"

"Micheal."

"That's cute."

"Not as cute as April." She rolled her eyes. "Are you still mad at me Bones?"

"I never was Booth."

"Then why didn't you want to work with me?"

"I did."

"You acted like you didn't?"

"I apologize if I hurt your feelings."

"Your acting werid."

"Or am I?" She smirked.

"Are you playing me?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Yeah you do."

"Shh Booth." She put her ring finger to my lips. "Let's be quiet for a little while." Bones was trying to sudece me wasnt she? What is up with her?

**Anyone think Booth's being paraniod? **


	4. Chapter 4

"Where here Bones!"

"Yes, I see that."

"Come on. Be exictied!"

"Why?"

"Can't you just have fun?"

"I'm a bucket of fun."

"Barrel Bones. A barrel of fun."

"Oh."

"Come on Bones. Let's check out our hotel."

"Coming." We walked off the plane, into a set of apartments.

"Wow this place is nice."

"One time I stayed in a hotel that cost a million dollars a night."

"Why would you do that?"

"You wouldn't want to know." She smirked, and looked down at the floor.

"That bad huh?" She didn't say anything, but she walked over to the window. Okay this is kinda werid. What was she doing?... She started laughing. What the heck?

"I'm going to bed, Booth. Goodnight."

"Bed? We just got here. Don't you wanna get drinks or something?"

"I can't drink." She smilied.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I'm pregnant, remember?" With that she walked off towards the bedroom, leaving me all alone to just...think? I must have fallen asleep becuase the next thing I remember is having a dream... It was Bones, me and a baby. The baby was still inside of Bones, but we were decorating the nersery. Apperetly we were having a baby girl. Brennan was on the floor siting (or at least trying too) she was smiling at me, and I was smirking right back at her. The silience was peaceful espically knowing Brennan would give birth soon. New borns tend to cry alot. Bones wasn't feeling well though do to the fact she would have a baby soon. She always had heartburn, she couldn't sleep during the night... I felt bad for her, but it would be over soon. We finished the nursery just as Bones's walter broke. My dream ended. This whole trip was starting to get werid... Bones came walking into he room with a hand over her heart.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yeah, I just have a little heartburn." Hurtburn? Bones was taking this fake pregnancy a little to far...

"How did you sleep?" Bones asked, siting down the bed.

"Good, and yourself?"

"Good."

"How does your heart feel?" I asked, placing my hand on top of her's.

"Eh, it feels alright. It should feel better soon." I moved my hand and she stood up.

"Sometime in the next nine months." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Bones asked, placing her hands on her hips.

**Hey everyone! This chapter kinda sucks, but oh well... I'm going to try and write longer chapters because short chapters really annoy me. So, yeah. Yay it's Friday! Anyone doing anything awsome this weekend? (I hope that doesn't sound stalkerish!) **


	5. Chapter 5

I told Bones we needed to go out and make some new friends. She seemed confused at first but then nodded and headed towards the bathroom. She's been in there for the past fifteen minutes. Werid.

"April, hurry up."

"Just a few more minutes." She muttered from the bathroom.

"Were just going to meet some new people. You don't have to look amazing." She always looked amazing though, even on her worse day. She didn't answer, instead she walked out of the bathroom. She had a pair of short shorts on, a low cut t-shirt, and had her hair curled and pulled out of her face. She looked amazing.

"Stop drooling, Micheal." She smilied and grabbed my hand.

"Wheredo you want to do?" I asked, as we walked out into the Maimi air. It was a hot day, with a slight breeze.

"I don't know. Where do we meet "friends" at?"

"Any where I guess." We walked into a little resturant.

"Why do you always take us to resturants?" Bones whispered.

"You have a better idea?"

"Like, maybe a mall... Or something?"

"Do they even have a mall here?" A man walked up to us.

"You guys new here?" Bones smirked. Oh God. Bones likes him.

"Yes, acctully. Would you like to show us around?" Bones asked, twisting her hair in her hand.

"Sure. Let me just go grab a shirt real quick." He walked away. Bones was smiling.

"He really didn't need to find a shirt." Bones whispered to herself.

"April!" I wined.

"What?"

"Why are you flirting with him?"

"I'm not flirting. I'm making us friends." The dude walked back then.

"Sorry I took so long. You guys ready? Oh and my name is Jimmy."

"I'm April." Bones said. She pointed towards me. "This is Micheal."

"Nice too meet you guys."

"You too." We muttered. Jimmy showed us everything. The malls. The resutrants. All the attraction areas. Jimmy also informed us alot about him. He was lived her for ten years. Only child. Surfs. He's an FBI agent. Ownes three different houses... We stopped at our motel building. Booth thanked Jimmy and walked inside.

"I'm guessing you two are staying here?" Jimmy asked, wacthing Booth's figure walk away.

"Yeah. Thanks for the great day Jimmy." I whispered. We were standing so close. Only inches apart. I'm not really with Booth. Jimmy's lips were perfect. He was perfect. I've only known him for a few hours but I already liked him.

"No problem, April." He whispered pulling himself closer towards myself. Kiss me. His breath caught in his thorat. Oh Jimmy. Just do it already. A gust of wind blew threw our hair. He pulled me closer...

**What do you guys think? I like this chapter. Do you think Jimmy's going kiss her?**


	6. Chapter 6

Bones's hair was a mess, clothes wrinkled, makeup smeared. She had a big smile though. She was stiring her coffee, but never drank it.

"Good morning, April."

"Good morning, Micheal."

"Are you hungry?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to my room." I smirked she sounded just like a teenage girl. She hopped off the the counter stool.

"You can't stay up there long. We need to find jobs."

"Why?"

"This case is going to be longer than we thought."

"Ugh!" Bones walked upstairs. Today would be a long day. Espically for Bones she loved the lab and finding a new job probally isn't going to be easy for her. She came down a few minutes later. She had a skirt on that went just above the knee. Her hair had a slight curl to it.

"You look nice."

"Thanks. What kind of job are you planning on reciving?"

"FBI." Bones's face fell.

"But that's what you and I do together."

"You want me to get you a job at the FBI too?"

"No...Why can't you just find a different job?"

"Why don't you want me to work with the FBI?"

"I can't protect you."

"You think I need to be protected?"

"Yes."

"Bones I'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"I'll have backup."

"It just won't be me." Bones muttered, looking down at the floor.

"You will always be my partner."

"Just not while were in Miami."

"Were not staying here forever Bones."

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's my girl." We walked out to the garage in silience. Bones was thinking. We each got into a car and drove are seperate ways.

**I tried to make Bones's clothes more work attire. Most people didn't like what she was wearing in the last chapter...**


End file.
